Silence
by Aira Suzuka
Summary: Populaire, Argent, Pouvoirs, ceux qui possèdent ces trois caractéristiques sont ceux qui contrôle notre société. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on croit mais la vérité ceux qui la contrôle ont tous deux caractéristique de plus qui est : la beauté et l'intelligence. Par intelligence je veux dire 'rusé(e)'. Si vous n'avez pas ça vous ne survivrai pas dans ce monde.
1. Bande annonce

**Synopsie : « **Populaire, Argent, Pouvoirs, ceux qui possèdent ces trois caractéristiques sont ceux qui contrôle notre société. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on croit mais la vérité ceux qui la contrôle ont tous deux caractéristique de plus qui est : la beauté et l'intelligence. Par intelligence je veux dire 'rusé(e)'. Si vous n'avez pas ça vous ne survivrai pas dans ce monde. Et si vous êtes anormal vous serez victimes d'intimidations, alors faîtes comme les autres »

**Couple : **Mystère. Mais il y en aura plusieurs.

**Remarque : **Dans cette fic Nana sera un peu différente de la Nana normal. L'arcobaleno et la première génération sont vivants, enfin surtout la première génération et l'arcobaleno sont des adultes. Univers alternative (un peu de mafia). (FemTsuna).

**Petit mot : **Ce message est dédiés aux personnes qui ont lu, (et aimées, j'espère !) « Les frères Vongola ». Je m'excuse pour mon retard pour l'autre fic _« Les frères Vongola », _je suis en train d'écrire la suite. Et non pour ceux qui ont cru que j'étais mort, je ne suis définitivement pas morte (enfin je crois) !

* * *

><p><em>« Silence »<em>

Une fic créer et réaliser par '**Aira Suzuka'**.

.

.

.

_Dans cet fic il y aura :_

.

.

_De l'humour :_

« Oh Mon Dieu! Oh My God!

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie!?"

« J'ai touchée la main de Giotto ! »

.

.

_Du suspense :_

_« _La personne qui m'a sauvée de l'accident d'il y a trois ans. Je l'ai trouvée. »

« Et c'est ? »

« C'est... »

.

.

_Du rire :_

« Je suis amoureuse de »

« Je sais de ton frère. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment tu sais ? Mais tu ne trouve pas ça... »

« Tu sais je m'en fous un peu ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu viens, on va s'acheter des glaces. »

1

2

3

« Attend ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu es amoureuse de ton frère ?! Mais c'est...c'est...c'est un amour inceste ! Non mais t'es folle ?! Tes enfants auront 5 non 6 non non 7 doigts ! Au lieu de 5 doigts ! Tu es folle ?! »

.

.

_De l'amour :_

« Je t'aime »

« Hein ? »

« Oui oui je t'aime voila je t'aime je t'ai »

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Ecoute si tu veux me rejeter dis le complè »

.

.

_De l'horreur :_

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« C'est...comestible même ? »

« Non la question est : est-ce que c'est faisable ? »

.

.

_De la peur :_

« C'est qui elle ? »

« Je suis »

« C'est ma cousine. Oui ma cousine ! »

.

.

_De la tristesse :_

« Ne nous rencontrons plus, alors laisser moi garder un bon souvenir de vous s'il vous plaît. »

.

.

_De la colère :_

« Te fous pas de moi Iemitsu ! Tu nous aimes ?! Me raconte pas des salades ! Je ne suis pas dupe ! Tu peux peut-être tromper tout le monde avec ton aire 'innocent' et 'sainte ni touche' mais tu ne peux pas me tromper. »

.

.

_Et encore de l'amour:_

« Tu me trouve si beau que ça? »

« J'ai dit que tu n'étais pas moche mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu hyper beau »

« Arrêt de faire l'ignorante, personne ne peut résister à mon charme ! »

« Ok, je vais le dire autrement. Si jamais il ne devait rester que nous deux sur terre alors je vais penser à sérieusement changer d'orientation sexuelle »

* * *

><p>Fin de la bande- annonce.<p>

(J'en rajouterais peut-être encore).

Merci d'avoir lu cet extrait et si vous n'avez pas aimez alors je m'excuse de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps (mais sachez qu'en premier lieu c'est vous qui avez voulue lire !).


	2. Chapitre 1: Début

Bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir !

**Synopsie : « **Populaire, Argent, Pouvoirs, ceux qui possèdent ces trois caractéristiques sont ceux qui contrôle notre société. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on croit mais la vérité ceux qui la contrôle ont tous deux caractéristique de plus qui est : la beauté et l'intelligence. Par intelligence je veux dire 'rusé(e)'. Si vous n'avez pas ça vous ne survivrai pas dans ce monde. Et si vous êtes anormal vous serez victimes d'intimidations, alors faîtes comme les autres »

**Couple : **Mystère. Mais il y en aura plusieurs.

**Remarque : **Dans cette fic Nana sera un peu différente de la Nana normal. L'arcobaleno et la première génération sont vivants, enfin surtout la première génération et l'arcobaleno sont des adultes. Univers alternative (un peu de mafia). (FemTsuna).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

.

.

.

**Italie**

**Maison des Itagaki**

« Alors deux tartines pour mama et deux pour moi. Un café au lait pour moi et du chocolat chaud pour mama. Et un jus d'orange chacune. » dit une jeune fille en préparant le petit déjeuner.

« Tsu-chan, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas la peine. Laisse ça là et demain c'est moi qui prépare le petit déjeuner » lui dit sa mère.

« Mama c'est bon. Je le fais car j'ai envie de le faire. De plus, tu devrais plus te reposer avec tout tes emploies à temps partiels» lui suggéra sa fille.

« Tsu-chan toi aussi. Tu passe ton bac cette année, en tant que mère je ne veux pas que ma fille rate son bac car je n'ai pas pu préparer un petit déjeuner hahahaha » dit la mama en rigolant.

« Hahaha, mais tu sais Mama je suis trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir mon bac. » déclara Tsu-chan en déposant le petit déjeuner sur la table.

« Bon appétit » dit les deux filles en même temps.

.

« Bon j'y vais à ce soir mama » dit Tsu-chan en partant.

.

.

**Ecole **

Dans cette société la première chose que tu dois avoir est l' -

« Kya ! Ecoute... » dit une fille qui passée à côté de Tsu-chan.

Bon ba moi aussi j'ai été contente de faire ta connaissance oreille droite et oreille gauche. J'espère que dans ma prochaine vie on se retrouvera encore. Au plaisir de te revoir.

«Kyaaaaa~! Yu~u~ki~! Devine ce qui m'est arrivé hier ! »

« Kyaaaa ~! Ma~ri~a~ ! Dis-moi tout ma chérie ! »

« Eh bien tu vois hier, bah je suis partie faire les courses et tu sais qui j'ai vu ?! » commença Maria

« Non. C'est qui ? » lui demanda Yuuki à cette Maria

« Tu es tellement ignorante ma chérie ! J'ai touché la main de Giotto ! » termina Maria en dansant toute seule dans son pays de 'rêve'.

Et donc ? Wao tu n'as jamais touché la main d'un garçon que c'est mignon.

« Kyaaaaaaa ! Vraiment ? Oh mais tu as tellement de chance Maria j'aimerais être tellement à ta place à ce moment là pour toucher la main de Giotto ! Oh je suis tellement jalouse que j'en meure. » dit Yuuki en faisant semblant de s'évanouir.

« Et tu veux savoir comment j'ai touché sa main ?»

Non sans façon reste dans ton coin et garde ta salive pour toi. Ne la gaspille pas pour moi.

« Diiiiiiiis moi tout de suite ou je vais mourir d'ignorance»

« Eh bien, j'ai fait semblant de renverser mon panier et il est venue me la ramasser en me tenant la main » dit Maria pour retourner dans son monde de 'rêve.'

Et c'est tout ? Et c'est juste à cause de ça que tu me fais chier ?

.

« Kyaaaaaa ! Maria regarde c'est les Vongola ! Et les Trinisette ! »

« Kyaaaaaa ! Yuuki tu as raison ! Chérie~ c'est moi ! » cria Maria en courant les mains en l'air vers les Trinisette et Vongola.

Eh bien qui était facile de se débaresser d'elle.

« Hum hum !» quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière Yuuki.

« Oh excusez-moi ! Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Yuuki avec un sourire lumineux.

« Hum hum, eh bien...euh...on...m'm'a demandé de vous donner cela » lui dit le garçon rougissant à cause du sourire qu'elle lui a fait en lui tendant une enveloppe

Qu'est-ce que c'est ce 'truc' ? Est-ce une sorte de blague ?

« Euh qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda poliment Yuuki.

« Eh bien c'est une enveloppe... »

Non mais ça je le sais, tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ?

« Non je voulais savoir qui te l'a donnée et qu'est qu'il y a là dedans. » demanda encore une fois Yuuki au garçon avec cette fois une veine sur la tête.

« Oh je sais pas. On m'a juste dit de te le donner » lui répondit le garçon en lui donnant l'enveloppe dans les mains avant de partir en courant.

Okay. C'est quoi ça ? Une déclaration de guerre ? Nah. Bon ouvrons là.

.

_Yuuki_

_Tu avais raison, comme d'habitude._

_Ps : rendez-vous même heure même endroit samedi_

_Ta banquière _

.

Juste pour dire ça...t' avais besoin d'envoyez quelqu'un pour me l'a donnée ? Tu sais les téléphones ça existe...tu pouvais juste m'envoyez un message chère 'banquière'...on est plus au Moyen-âge, si ?

**Ding Dong**

Déjà ? ça à déjà sonner? Eh bien, alors je suis en salle B225 alors si je me souviens bien c'est en haut, puis à droite puis à gau-

BAM

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne regardais pas où j'allais » s'excusa tout de suite Yuuki.

« Non, c'est moi kora ! » lui dit l'inconnu

« Sur ce » dit Yuuki en cherchant sa salle.

* * *

><p>C'était comment dire<p>

Choquant.

Une fille vient juste de le regarder, s'excuser et est juste partie comme ça...sans crier avec leur 'kya' bizarre, bref un crie d'autruche, kora.

C'était un bon changement. Au moins ses oreilles allaient peut-être survivre aujourd'hui, enfin il espère parce que vraiment il ne veut pas devenir sourd. Il avait encore besoin de ses oreilles, kora !

**Salle de classe**

Attend mais j'ai déjà vu ce mec blond quelque part...un blond aux yeux bleu ça court pas tout les rues comme même ! Euh... Giotto Taru ? Euh non,lui, il a une coiffure bizarre indomptable...donc qui ? Blond aux yeux bleus avec un bandeau vert...et qui dit 'kora'...attend bandeau vert et kora...bandeau vert et kora...

« COLONELLO DES ARCOBALENO ! » cria d'un coup Yuuki en faisant sursauter toute sa classe.

« Mademoiselle Tsunayuuki je vous prierais de vous asseoir et de s'abstenir à crier le nom des gens sans aucune raison. Je laisse passer cette fois car c'est la première fois mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Est-ce clair ? » lui demanda son professeur.

« Oui, monsieur »

.

Yuuki et Maria (chuchotant)

« Eh pourquoi t'as crié ? » lui demanda Maria

« C'est parce que j'ai vu Colonello me faire un clin d'œil de l'autre côté » dit Yuuki en rougissant

« Oh je comprends mais à ta place moi je serais partie je n'aurais pas pu rester là » dit Maria en regardant dehors pour trouver 'Colonello'

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'est bon il va me trouver bizarre... appeler la police pour dire qu'il y a une fille bizarre dans l'école... ah non c'est bon la plupart des étudiants ont des cheveux marrons...YES !

.

Eh bien. Laissons Yuuki faire la danse de la joie toute seule. Pendant ce temps allons regarder ce qui se passe dans le bureau du proviseur.

.

**Bureau du proviseur**

« Alors il va venir ? » déclara un vieil homme assis sur un fauteuil en regardant la fenêtre.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot :<strong>'Yuuki' est 'Itagaku Tsunayuuki' et sa mère est 'Itagaku Nana'.La raison pour laquelle je l'appelle 'Yuuki' au lieu de 'Tsuna' sera expliquer plus tard. Maria n'est pas un personnage important, elle apparaît dans quelque chapitre pas plus.

**Petit mot: J**e suis désolé si le chapitre était court mais c'était juste un essaie pour savoir si cette histoire est bien. Normalement le chapitre est plus long. Merci de me dire si cette histoire vous plaît ou pas (ou ne rien dire est bien aussi si vous ne voulez pas laissez de commentaire).

Merci de laisser des commentaires.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour! Ou Bonsoir!_

**Synopsie : « **Populaire, Argent, Pouvoirs, ceux qui possèdent ces trois caractéristiques sont ceux qui contrôle notre société. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on croit mais la vérité ceux qui la contrôle ont tous deux caractéristique de plus qui est : la beauté et l'intelligence. Par intelligence je veux dire 'rusé(e)'. Si vous n'avez pas ça vous ne survivrai pas dans ce monde. Et si vous êtes anormal vous serez victimes d'intimidations, alors faîtes comme les autres »

**Couple : **Mystère. Mais il y en aura plusieurs.

**Remarque : **Dans cette fic Nana sera un peu différente de la Nana normal. L'arcobaleno et la première génération sont vivants, enfin surtout la première génération et l'arcobaleno sont des adultes. Univers alternative (un peu de mafia). (FemTsuna).

**Petit mot:** Je m'excuses en avances aux lecteurs et lectrices pour les fautes d'orthographes.

**Petit mot : **Ce message est dédiés aux personnes qui ont postée un commentaire (ou review en anglais).

Alsay : Merci.

Guest : Merci. J'espère!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

.

.

.

**Ecole**

**Heure de déjeuner**

Encore, hein ? Peu importe où je suis il y aura toujours cela...

Quel monde injuste.

Dieu si tu existe et m'écoute alors puis-je demander cela.

Pourquoi nous avoir créés ?

Mais bon la probabilité que tu me réponds est proche de 0%.

Mais à force de voir tout cela tout les jours, on s'y habitue.

L'-

« Yuuki ! Tu viens ou pas? » demanda Maria

« J'arrive ! » dit Yuuki en les rejoignant.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardais ? » demanda une nouvelle voix.

« Moi ? Oh rien de particulier. C'est juste que j'essaye de chercher des beaux mecs à part les Vongola, l'Arcobaleno et la Trinisette. Mais je n'en vois pas. » dit Yuuki en poussant un grand soupir.

Maria et l'autre personne posa chacune une main sur l'épaule de Yuuki en disant : « Laisse on comprend. Cherche pas personne peut leurs arriver à la cheville ».

Euh...moi,si ? Si je me déguise en garçon je suis plus non un millions de fois plus beaux que eux. Mais c'est juste que vous êtes trop aveugles pour le remarquer.

« Hah » soupira les trois personnes en même temps en haussant les épaules.

.

**Cafétéria  
><strong>

« Écoute Marion je te dis que c'est les Vongola les plus beaux ! » déclara Maria

« Et moi je te dis que c'est les Trinisette ! » lui rétorqua Marion, qui était sa sœur jumelle.

« Et toi Yuuki ?! C'est qui les plus BEAUX D'APRÈS TOI ?! » lui demanda les deux sœurs en même temps avec chacune dans leur main un couteaux.

Aucun. Franchement aucun. Si je devais choisir quelqu'un ça serait bien sûr...LA STATUE DE LA LIBERTÉ ! Chère Statue tu es pour moi, le plus beaux de garçon que j'ai vu...euh tu es bien un garçon sinon alors po-

« Alors ?! » demanda les deux sœurs impatientes

Oh ça va hein. Est-ce que je vous demande moi si votre grand-mère porte des strings léopard ? La réponse est non.

«LES ARCOBALENO ! Voilà c'est eux ! VIVE LES ARCOBALENO ! LONGUE VIE AUX ARCOBALENO ! » cria Yuuki en faisant une danse bizarre.

Solitude. Grand moment de solitude dans la cafétéria avant que toutes les autres filles et garçons de la cafette se dispute pour savoir quel groupe est le plus beaux.

« Sur ce, les filles je dois aller au toilettes » dit Yuuki avant de partir.

« Reviens vite. » dit Maria avant de participer au débat.

« Dépêche-toi ! » lui dit Marion avant de rejoindre à son tour le débat.

* * *

><p>Non mais ils ont quoi tous à me couper la parole.<p>

Ah...J'en ai marre.

Je suis fatigué.

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Je veux dormir.

Je veux me reposer.

Je veux m'a-

« Eh la fille de ce matin kora ! »

Donc je disais que je vou-

« Eh la fille au cheveux marrons, kora ! »

Bon. *soupir* je veux alors un l-

« Eh toi en jupe, kora »

Non tu sais une fille va venir au lycée avec un costume de vache au lycée et les garçons déguiser en chèvres.

« Eho ! Je te parle, kora »

Mais putain que quelqu'un le fasse taire !

.

Avec cela en tête, Yuuki se retourna lentement, très lentement comme un fantôme tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur pour se retrouver face à un mec qu'elle n'a jamais vu. De toute sa vie.

Attend. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais où ?

Attend. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, bandeaux vert et un kora...

Colonello des Arcobaleno. Colonello des Arcobaleno est en face d'elle. Kyaaaaa je veux vraiment mais vraiment retourner dans les toilettes d'un coup.

Maintenant comment je fais ? Devrais-je faire 'ça'?

.

Imagination

« Kyaaaaaaaa! OH MY GOD !OH MY GOD ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER à COLONELLO DES ARCOBALENO ! » puis s'évanouit par terre.

.

Non non, pas comme ça. C'est sale par terre ! Tout le monde marche avec ses chaussures crades qu'ils ont peut-êtres marcher sur les grosses commissions des chiens, craches et jettes des chewing-gums ! C'est hors de question !

Maintenant il reste que deux options. Devrais utiliser 'ça' ou 'ça' ?

* * *

><p>Qu'es-ce que je dois faire ?<p>

Depuis tout à l'heure cette fille est en train de m'ignorer.

Ah c'est bon. Elle se retourne enfin kora !

Ou pas maintenant qu'elle m'a vu, elle à posé un doigt sur sa joue puis secoue la tête puis hoche la tête puis la secoue encore puis la. Ah non !

* * *

><p><strong>Couloir<strong>

Dans un couloir désert. Devant les toilettes. Une fille et un garçon se regarde.

La fille se rapproche du garçon. Puis pousse un crie « KYAAAAAA ! COLONELLO » avant de se reculer de façon bizarre comme une personne ivre pour se retrouver face au mur en mettant une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur le mur, comme pour s'appuyer ou bloquer quelqu'un. Précision: quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.

« Oh my god ! Mon chérie! Je casse avec toi. Je suis désolé mais comparer à Colonello tu n'es rien en plus tu l'as entendu ...Colonello vient de me proposer en mariage ! Nous allons nous marier ! Avoir des enfants ! On les nommera Arlili et Cracraco ! Que nous les appellerons 'Lili' et 'Cracra' ! » dit la jeune fille avant de reprendre encore le même discours.

* * *

><p>C'est quoi cette blague putain de kora!? Attend c'est quoi même cette idée de mariage et JAMAIS MAIS JAMAIS il nommera ses enfants de cet façon. En plus elle est complètement différente de la fille d'hier, kora ! A part s'il s'est trompé de personne mais impossible lui, e grand Colonello se tromper ? Jamais, kora ! C'est juste une fan hystérie comme les autres, kora !<p>

Pensa Colonello en regardant la fille avant de partir en courant. Avec un traumatisme. Et une face horrible. Envie de vomir probablement.

* * *

><p>Bon c'est bon là ? Il est partie ? Non ? Ohlalala je vais encore devoir dire ce 'truc' là ?<p>

Ah bah enfin ! J'allais penser qu'il fallait que j'en rajoute parce que moi sa me suffit.

Maintenant direction les toilettes...pour vomir ! Des filles bien-sûr et des propres aussi.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot:<strong> Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura l'introduction (présentation des personnages, les groupes, l'écoles...). Et il sera long.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé(e).

Merci de laisser des commentaires (ou pas si vous ne voulez pas).


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir ! **

**Synopsie : « **Populaire, Argent, Pouvoirs, ceux qui possèdent ces trois caractéristiques sont ceux qui contrôle notre société. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on croit mais la vérité ceux qui la contrôle ont tous deux caractéristique de plus qui est : la beauté et l'intelligence. Par intelligence je veux dire 'rusé(e)'. Si vous n'avez pas ça vous ne survivrai pas dans ce monde. Et si vous êtes anormal vous serez victimes d'intimidations, alors faîtes comme les autres »

**Couple : **Mystère. Mais il y en aura plusieurs.

**Remarque : **Dans cette fic Nana sera un peu différente de la Nana normal. L'arcobaleno et la première génération sont vivants, enfin surtout la première génération et l'arcobaleno sont des adultes. Univers alternative (un peu de mafia). (FemTsuna).

**Petit mot: **

Alsay: Et bien, je peux juste te dire qu'il y aura deux nouveaux personnages.

Lilie: Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

.

.

**Ecole **

**Classe **

Hm ? Encore ? Et il revient toujours ? Il est si désespéré que ça ?

*soupir*

Mais bon, on ne peut rien y faire. C'est soit ça soit tu n'es rien.

'Popularité', 'Richesse', 'Pouvoirs', ceux qui possèdent ces trois caractéristiques sont ceux qui contrôlent notre société. Enfin bon tant que tu es né(e) dans une famille riche tu posséderas, forcément, ces trois caractéristiques. Mais la vérité c'est que ceux qui la possèdent, les élites des élites possèdent deux caractéristiques deux plus qui sont : ' La Beauté' et 'L'Intelligence'. Qui est rare. Très rare même.

Quand à ce lycée...

Les personnes qui possèdent ces cinq caractéristique, sauf pour certains qu'on enlève la 'Beauté' et 'L'Intelligence' pour quelques uns, et qui contrôlent notre école sont divisées en trois groupes : les Arcobaleno, les Vongola et les Trinisette.

Ceux sont ceux qui contrôlent l'école, du point de vu extérieur bien-sûr, ils ne se soucient même pas de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, 'la bas-société'. Ce sont juste des gosses pourries gâtées qui croient qu'ils sont les centres du .

Mais bon si tu veux survivre ici, comme partout d'ailleurs, suis le courant, comme une rivière.

Si elle coule à droite, tu vas à droite.

Si elle coule à gauche alors tu vas à gauche.

.

.

Quand à la basse société du lycée...

Il n'y pas de groupe tel que les Arcosaispasquoi ou autre.

Il n'y a que quatre personnes qui la contrôlent : Maria, Marion, B-

**Ding Dong**

Ah ? Déjà ? Le temps passe vite dit donc.

« Yuuki on se voit tout à l'heure à la réunion » disent Maria et Marion en même temps. En secouant la main pour signe d'au revoir.

« Okay ! » répondit Yuuki

* * *

><p><strong>Chemin<strong>

**Rue**

Dans une rue, une jeune fille marchait lentement en serrant son sac fermement.

Eh bien Yuuki, maintenant que tu es seule, tu n'as plus qu'a rentré à la maison.

Tu vas rentrer à la maison toute seule comme une grande.

Comme une grande.

Comme une putain de grande.

Comme une adulte.

Comme une vieille dame

Comme une m- attend quoi ?!

Yuuki arrête de penser à ce genre de chose rien ne t'arrivera.

Pense positif.

Les voleurs, pédophiles et kidnappeurs n'existe pas.

Ce sont des êtres non des purs êtres de ton imagination.

Ce sont des choses fictives.

Des choses créer par les hu-

« Excusez-moi. »

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » _Maman !Au secours !_

« Euh... » dit le jeune homme en se massant les oreilles. _Ça fait encore plus mal que quand le trio-idiots, enfin plutôt duo crient en même temps. _

Après avoir crié, Yuuki se retourna lentement comme un robot avec des larmes aux yeux.

« O-oui ? » demanda-t-elle avec peur

« Euh »

Are ? C'est un humain ? Attend ça veut dire que j'ai crié pour rien ?

« Bien, que voulez vous euh...vieil enfin euh... jeune homme ? » demanda Yuuki sceptique.

« Pouvez vous m'indiquer le chemin pour aller au supermarché ? » demanda le jeune homme. _Je suis un jeune homme J'ai pas l'air si vieux que ça ?._

« Eh bien je vais passer devant, je suppose que vous n'avez que à me suivre. » déclara Yuuki.

OUI ! Je ne suis plus seule ! Comme il à l'air riche alors si y a des voleurs, ils le voleront lui plutôt que moi et puis là je n'aurais plus qu'a dire : J'ai fais de mon mieux.

« Suivez-moi » dit-elle.

.

.

**Sur le chemin**

« Excusez-moi mais vous êtes lycéenne ? »

Non non, je suis une vieille dame de quarante six ans qui à passer toute sa vie à faire de la chirurgie esthétique et plastique et y a pas que ça, j'adore le cosplay donc me déguiser en une lycéenne pour aller à l'école. Quelle passionnante vie.

«Ne vous sentez pas vexez. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est, est ce que vous étudiez à l'école Vongola ? » demanda le jeune homme nerveusement. « Enfin si vous ne voulez pas répondre vous n'êtes pas obligée. »

Non je n'étudie pas à l'école Vongola alors que je porte son uniforme, soit dit passant 'qui est moche', avec une bordure où il y a marquée 'Vongola School' mais sinon je n'étudie pas là-bas. J'étudie à la supérette du coin.

« Si. J'étudie là-bas comme vous pouvez le contester jeune homme. » dit Yuuki avec une veine sur le front. _Où êtes vous aveugle pur ne pas le voir._

« Mais vous ne me reconnaissez vraiment pas ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Je devrais ? Attend peut-être que c'est un champion de karaté ?

« Si ! Si ! Je vous reconnais...vous êtes, vous êtes euh...le champion international de karaté ! » _Faites que c'est ça._ demanda Yuuki alors que son esprit était en train de prier.

« Non. » _Sérieusement, elle ne me reconnait vraiment pas ?_

Attend, je crois trop aux préjugés sur les chinois ! Peut-être qu'il a essayait autre chose ?

« Désolé comme vous êtes asiatique aussi je vous ai confondu avec mon idole, hahaha. Vous êtes un joueur de tennis ? Volley ? Foot ? Skate ? Escrime ? Basket ? » demanda Yuuki très nerveusement.

« Non » dit le jeune homme en commençant à sourire.

Peut-être...

« Ballet ? » demanda Yuuki

« Pardon ? » demanda le jeune homme avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« Vous savez avec les tutu. Rose. Vous étiez magnifique sur scène dans le rôle d'Odette des Lac des cygnes. » dit Yuuki. _Peut être que je devrais sérieusement penser à prendre un rendez-vous chez un psychologue._

« Hahahahaha. Je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je suis Fon. Enchanté. » dit le dénommé Fon en faisant une courbe. _Je suis juste un maître des arts martiaux. _

« Oh ! Vous avez le même prénom que Fon des Arcobaleno. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes plus beau que lui ! » s'exclama Yuuki en le pointant du doigt.

« Euh merci ? » _C'est une insulte ou un compliment ? Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. _

« Oh on est arrivées ! » dit Yuuki avec un grand sourire « Bonne courses ! » en partant.

« Attendez mademoiselle, vous ne m'avez pas donnez votre nom... » dit Fon en soupirant « Eh bien espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de fans ici ».

* * *

><p><strong>Maison des Itagaki<strong>

« Maman je suis rentrée ! » s'exclama Yuuki en enlevant ses chaussures pour aller faire la bise à sa maman.

« Tsu-chan aide moi à mettre la table »

« Ok ! »

Attend mais ce n'est pas Fon et Reborn qui passe à la télé là ? Si si c'est eux... Mais pourquoi ils sont à la télé ?

« M...mam...man tu sais qui sont les personnes qui passent à la télé ? » demanda Yuuki en sueur et nerveuse.

« Tsu-chan, c'est les Arcobaleno ! » dit ça mère outrée en fronçant les sourcilles « Et puis si j'aurais ton âge je les aurais déjà draguées depuis longtemps. Tu as de la chance de voir des beautés pareilles tout les jours. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on en voit » en soupirant.

« Eh bien toi et moi n'avons pas la même définitions du mot 'beaux',maman. Attend ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Le plus important c'est que tu es en train de me dire qu'ils sont dans mon école ? »

« Oui »

« Étudies dans la même école ? »

« Oui »

« Mais tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui j'en suis sûr. Maintenant Tsu-chan, maman va faire le dîner »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT !? JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE ! » cria Yuuki en partant en courant dans sa chambre, sauta sur son téléphone pour composé un numéro.

.

.

Téléphone : 

Sonnerie

« Oui, ici-»

« TOI !TOI ! »

« Ouh, tu fais peur là. »

« Et tu crois que c'est la faute à qui si je suis en train de CRIER ?! »

« Si, dans le passé on m'aurait dit que la grande Itagaki Tsunayuuki va me crier dessus, je lui aurais dit d'aller se faire voir »

« Tu as vraiment le temps de parler du passé ? » demanda Yuuki calmé.

« Eh bien c'est mieux que de parler du présent ou du futur, exact ? » demanda l'autre personne en rigolant.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de penser au passé. Le temps continue. »

« Exact. Sinon pourquoi m'as-tu appelé avec ce numéro ? Si tu m'appelle avec ce numéro c'est que c'est grave. »

« Tu veux savoir ? »

« Oui sinon je ne te l'aurais pas demandé »

« J'ai rencontré deux Arcobaleno »

« Et ? »

« ET PAR TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE JE NE LES PAS RECONNUE COMME UNE IMBÉCILE ! »

« Hahahahahahaha ! Non sérieusement ? »

« Oui, sinon je ne serais pas là à te téléphoner banquière »

« Oh c'est un surnom plutôt...comment dire mignon. C'est mieux que ceux que tu m'as donné »

« Un peu normal vu que c'est toi qui l'a choisit. De plus toi et moi n'avons pas la même définition du mot 'mignon' »

« Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Mais comment tu as fait pour ne pas les reconnaître ? » demanda la 'banquière' amusée.

« C'est à cause de ta description ! »

« Ma ? »

« Oui, ta. Tu m'as dit que Fon des Arcobaleno avait des cheveux noir encore plus longs qu'une fille normal et moi. Qu'ils étaient jusqu'aux fesse ! En plus tu m'as dit qu'il était lugubre, s'enfermer dans sa chambre, était un génie et on ne voyait pas son visage ! Quand tu m'as dit ça je m'imaginais un garçon de quinze ans qui avait une franche jusqu'au nez où on ne voyait plus que la bouche, des cheveux lisses et soyeux qui dépasser les fesses, détaché pas en nattes et aussi avec un rire bizarre ! Pas ça ! »

« Et qu'as-tu fait après ? » demanda-t-elle avec un fou rire

« Eh bien je lui ai dit : "Oh ! Vous avez le même prénom que Fon des Arcobaleno. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes plus beau que lui". Voilà ce que je lui ai dit. Y a pas que ça je l'ai aussi pris pour un danseur de ballet ! »

« Nan, attend tu lui as pas comme même dit ça Tsunayuuki ? » ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire.

« Vas-y, rigole qu'on en finisse »

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oh putain tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? »

« Si » avec une grosse envie de frapper l'autre personne.

« Oh my god, j'ai bien fait de te supporter pendant toutes ces années. »

« Ha, très drôle »

« Et comment tu as rencontré Reborn ? »

« M'en parle pas »

« Dit, sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider et t'envoyez les photos » déclara la banquière.

« Toi, c'était une vengeance pour ce que je t'ai fait ? »

« Une petite partie oui et les autres pour m'amusée »

« Je l'ai rencontré à la station de bus qui est à vingt minutes de chez moi »

« Et qu'est ce que tu faisait là-bas ? »

« Réunion avec le fan-club débile »

« Encore? ça en finis jamais. Bref,raconte la suite »

« Ensuite il y avait une grand-mère qui se faisait intimider par les petites racailles sans couilles. J'ai bien-sûr défendu cette grand-mère. Puis il est arrivée et m'a dit que c'était sa grand-mère, m'a remercié et m'a dit qu'il s'appelé Reborn. Point. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Oh non. C'est le moment le plus intéressant. Raconte moi ce que tu lui as dit. »

« Je lui ai dit : "Oh moi aussi je connais un Reborn, il s'appelle Arcobaleno Reborn. Vous aussi vous trouvez qu'il à un nom de famille bizarre, je vous le fait pas dire. Et franchement vous êtes mais totalement plus beau que lui. Et si on embête encore votre grand-mère appeler la police ou sinon dites leur que je vais casser leur couilles". Point final. »

« ...tu as dit ça ? »

« Oui »

« OH PUTAIN TSUNAYUUKI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Tu m'étonneras toujours ! »

« ... »

« Comment t'as fais pour pas le reconnaître ? »

« ... »

« C'est encore de ma faute ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai dit quoi cette fois ? »

« Tu m'as dit que REBORN était noir, souriait toujours, avait un tatouage en fleur sous la joue et portait une blouse de médecin! »

« Pfffffff !Non j'ai dit qu'il est noir. »

« Oui, tu as dit ça »

« Je parlais de sa couleurs de cheveux pas de sa couleurs de peau »

« EH bien pour moi on dit 'brun' »

« Non ça c'est pour ceux qui ont les cheveux marrons. En plus pour le tatouage c'était à propos de Luce que je te parlais, la chef des Arcobaleno. Quand à la bousse c'était Verde, un génie de la science. »

« Merci de me le dire MAINTENANT ! »

« Mais de rien, c'est gratuit »

« ... »

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« On verra, je trouverais quelque chose maintenant envoie moi les photos »

« À une condition. Que tu m'envoie ce que tu pensais des Arcobaleno, par là je veux dire physiquement.»

« Et si je refuse ? Je peux toujours les chercher sur internet tu sais.»

« Oui mais et si c'est des faux et si tu fais cela, ça restera dans ton historique. Ou bien tu peux demander à ta copine Maria. »

« La dernière options est non »

« Mais tu es un membre du fan-club officielle non ? Si tu n'as que des photos qu'ils sont pris dans un magazine ta chère amie Maria ne seras pas contente du tout. Après tout tu dois avoir des photos des trois groupes avec des photos non-officielles qui veut dire pendant qu'ils mangent, dorment ou pratiques des activités. Quelque chose qui n'y est pas sur internet. Et même si tu connais leurs visages tu as zéro photos d'eux.»

« Tu les as vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais encore une question. Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas de photos d'eux dans ton téléphone ou que tu ne connais pas leurs têtes ? »

« Eh bien tu sais que l'école est divisées en deux »

« Oui, un côté lycée et un coté université. »

« Ces gosses de riches ont un côté pour eux tout seuls et ils ne viennent jamais en cours. Regard même pour les tests trimestriels, leurs notes et positions sont dans un autre tableau. Donc je ne pensais pas en croiser DEUX près de chez moi »

« Te connaissant tu n'aimerais pas garder leurs photos dans ton téléphone n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon c'est toi tout crachés, au moins il y a encore de l'espoir. _» Si ces choses ne vont pas te servir plus tard donc ils sont sans valeurs, il suffit de les ignorer, m'as tu dis un jour._

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Rien, bon je vais te laisser envoie moi leurs description et je t'envoie leurs photos »

« Oui »

Après le coup de fils, Yuuki descendu pour manger.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot:<strong> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

**Petit mot: **

_Voici deux petites devinettes._

_1. Qui est la banquière à votre avis?_

_2. Que va-t-il se passer dans le ou les prochain chapitre?_

Merci de laisser un commentaire (vous n'êtes pas obligés).

Merci d'avoir lu!


	5. Chapter 4: Identités

**Bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir ! **

**Synopsie : « **Populaire, Argent, Pouvoirs, ceux qui possèdent ces trois caractéristiques sont ceux qui contrôle notre société. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on croit mais la vérité ceux qui la contrôle ont tous deux caractéristique de plus qui est : la beauté et l'intelligence. Par intelligence je veux dire 'rusé(e)'. Si vous n'avez pas ça vous ne survivrai pas dans ce monde. Et si vous êtes anormal vous serez victimes d'intimidations, alors faîtes comme les autres »

**Couple : **Mystère. Mais il y en aura plusieurs.

**Remarque : **Dans cette fic Nana sera un peu différente de la Nana normal. L'arcobaleno et la première génération sont vivants, enfin surtout la première génération et l'arcobaleno sont des adultes. Univers alternative (un peu de mafia). (FemTsuna).

**Petit mot :** Ce chapitre se passe quatre jours après (vendredi) le chapitre précédent. Les événements seront dans des flash back qui seront présents dans ce chapitre ou dans d'autre.

**Petit mot :** La résidence des Itagaki est la même que celle dans le manga : Résidence des Sawada.

**Petit mot: **Ce message est dédiées aux personnes qui ont postée un commentaire (ou review en anglais)

Alsay: Oui le personnage Lambo existe. Je pense à l'ajouter dans les chapitres à venir. Peut être que tu as raison puisque certains moments ne sont pas écrits. Merci de continuer à lire ma fic et de ton soutient.

Addaline:  Je suis contente que ça t'a plu et que tu as rigoler à chaque phrase. Sa me fait plaisir. Oui le personnage Yamamoto existe, mais j'ai pas encore prévu de le faire en fille. Mais je vais réfléchir. Bingo! Et bien ce chapitre te plaira, j'espère, puisque Yuuki ne jouera la groupie qu''une seule fois. Merci pour ton soutien.

Guest: Je suis contente que vous avez aimé cette fiction.

Lee-san: Merci beaucoup.

Lee-san: Merci, je vais rougir. Mais je ne pense pas que je vais arrêter d'écrire pour le moment, mais si c'est le cas je te préviendrais. De rien, c'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes fics. Pour te répondre, je ne pense pas que c'est à eux de choisir et de décider s'ils aiment ou pas, et s'ils veulent mettre des cmmentaire. Je ne les obliges pas (comme je l'ai précisé à chaque chapitre). Merci pour ton soutient et tes mots me touche.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

.

.

.

**Résidence des Itagaki**

**Ding Dong**

En ouvrant la porte Yuuki se retrouve face à quelqu'un qu'elle penser ne jamais revoir.

Ne plus jamais revoir après ce jour.

Plus jamais.

« Chrome » dit Yuuki choquée.

« B-bonjour Tsunayuuki-san » déclara la dénommé Chrome en se courbant.

Une dizaine de minutes sans qu'aucunes d'elles ne bougent ou parlent. Une trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit et une autre trop timide pour osé dire quelque chose.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Yuuki en fronçant les sourcilles.

« P-puis-je entrer d'abord ? » demanda Chrome timidement en rougissant. Et en regardant ses chaussures comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

.

.

Dans une des pavillons du coin, deux filles étaient assise sur le banc en bois accroché à la maison en mangeant une pastèque.

« Comment ? » demanda Yuuki en prenant une bouchée de pastèque puis regarda le ciel avec un petit sourire.

« Comment quoi exactement, Itagaki-san ? » demanda Chrome en serrant son sac.

« Yuuki suffira, pas besoins de suffixe. » déclara Yuuki « Comment m'as tu trouvée ? » _Ou plutôt comment as-tu su ou j'habitais_ ajouta-t-elle en silence dans son esprit.

« Eh bien cela s'est passée » commença Chrome

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

Dans l'un des bâtiments de l'université, un groupe de sept personnes marchaient en direction de la salle de réunions.

L'une des personnes de ce groupe marcha derrière, lentement, comme si elle ne voulait pas aller à la salle. Comme pour faire retarder le temps elle commença à regarder à sa gauche où on pouvait voir des élèves du lycée. Elle les enviait. Elle continue son chemin toujours en direction de cette fameuse salle jusqu'a qu'elle entente une voix qui lui est familière.

« Oh Mon Dieu! Oh My God! »

Comment peut-elle crier aussi fort sans avoir mal à la gorge ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie!? »

Cette voix...Impossible

« J'ai touchée la main de Giotto ! »

Non pas celle-là.

.

La personne du dit groupe se retourna pour se retrouver face à une personne non face à la personne qu'elle recherchait depuis longtemps.

Itagaki Tsunayuuki.

.

« Mais tu me l'as déjà dit hier Maria ! Tu veux que je meurs de jalousie ou quoi ? »

« Mais c'est juste que j'arrive toujours pas à y croire !» cria Maria en pleurnichant.

.

La personne qui se trouve dans l'autre bâtiment, autrement dit, le bâtiment de l'université.

Après avoir entendu cette voix et vue le visage de la personne qu'elle recherchait, ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était trop choquée pour parler ou faire quoique ce soit d'ailleurs.

Elle était tellement dans son monde qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que tout le groupe avec qui elle était, s'était retournée vers elle pour la regarder avec inquiétudes pour certains, d'autres avec mépris comme pour dire qu'elle leurs faisaient perdre leurs temps ou d'autres rien puisqu'ils ne s'occupent pas d'elle.

« Chrome ? » demanda un garçon avec une coiffure, dirait-on, en forme d'ananas.

« Chrome ? » redemanda le garçon plus fort.

« Chrome ! » s'exclama le garçon en fronçant les sourcilles.

« Ah..euh oui j'arrive Mukuro-ni-sama » dit Chrome en courant pour rattraper le groupe.

**Fin du Flash back**

.

.

.

.

Oui mais cela n'explique toujours pas comment tu as-su où j'habitais.

«D'accord pour le fait que tu as reconnue ma voix alors qu'on était hyper méga loin, je ne vais pas essayer de comprendre comment tu t'y es pris ou comment tu as fait. Par contre j'aimerais savoir comment tu as retrouvé mon adresse. » dit Yuuki en regardant Chrome avec des yeux douteux.

« Comme je savais que tu étais dans cette école et connaissait ton nom, il me manquait plus que de te trouver dans la base de données des étudiants qui étudient à Vongola School. » déclara Chrome calmement. _Avec beaucoup de difficultés puisque c'est sensé être confidentiels. _

« Okay. Alors tu as enfreint une règle, tu as violé l'intimité d'une élève, tu sais que c'est un grave crime ? » demanda Yuuki.

« Normalement pour une étudiante normal mais comme je fais partie du groupe Trinisette je n'ai pas de problème puisque que en plus de faire partie de ce groupe l'homme nuage ou Cloud-san est le chef du comité de discipline donc je ne viole aucune loi » déclara Chrome en baissant la tête comme si elle avait honte de d'avoir dit cela.

Homme nuage ? Cloud-san ? C'est un homme qui s'habille en nuage ? Mais le seul chef de discipline que je connais ou plutôt purgatoire, c'est Britania. Et d'après ce que je sais et VUE, Britania est une fille. A moins qu'elle est subi une opération pour changer de sexe. Qui est probablement possible vu l'argent qu'elle possède.

Attend je m'égare. Gosse de riche. C'est pour ça que je vous déteste.

« Ma chère Chrome comment peux tu me faire cela ? » demanda Yuuki avec un sourire effrayant sur le visage en même temps d'avoir trois ou cinq coches sur la tête.

« Je n'ai rien fait » déclara calmement Chrome alors qu'à l'intérieur elle priait pour sa pauvre âme.

Yuuki soupira.

« Ecoute, toi et moi n'avons plus rien à voir ensemble. Si tu es là pour recevoir des excuses de ma part alors tu trompe lourdement sur ce point. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que je t'ai fais ou pour mes actions, parce que vois-tu Chrome, ces années là, c'étaient, ce sont et ça sera les meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai de mon enfance et que je n'échangerais contre rien au monde. Alors je ne m'excuserais pas Chrome, si tu es venue pour ça, tu es là pour rien. » dit Yuuki avec un sourire amère « A moins que tu ne sois venue ici pour te venger. Mais laisse-moi te dire que la haine ne mènera qu'à la souffrance. La haine et la vengeance est un cercle vicieux qui ne s'arrêtera jamais. Tu veux le nom de la personne qui t'as fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Yuuki avec un regard de pitié.

« Je » commença Chrome « ...ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment » termina Chrome. _Ne me regard pas de cette façon s'il te plaît._

« Très bien. Préviens-moi quand tu auras pris ta décision » déclara fermement Yuuki.

« Puis-je te poser trois questions ? » demanda timidement Chrome.

« Ça en fait déjà une » dit Yuuki

« Je sais, c'est pour ça j'ai dit trois. Ma question est pourquoi tu te comporte de cette façon au lycée ? » demanda Chrome avec un mini riquiqui sourire.

« Même si je t'expliquais tu ne comprendra pas. » dit Yuuki

« Mais... »

« Je suis la fille la plus têtu du monde quand je décide quelque chose personne ne peut me faire changer d'avis sauf moi même. » déclara Yuuki avec un sourire amusée.

« Je sais. L'autre question est, même si tu ne te comporte pas de la même façon que ton toi habituelle, pourquoi change-tu d'apparence physique ? » demanda Chrome curieuse.

« Tu deviens très curieuse Chrome. Ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. La réponse est parce j'en ai décédé ainsi. Je ne peux plus devenir ce que j'étais. J'ai grandis et j'ai su que dans ce monde il n'y avait pas de places pour les gens comme moi. Mais que la seule façon de survivre était de soit être comme les autres ou au contraire se trouver une place dans la haute société. » dit Yuuki en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche pour dire que c'est un secret « En plus cela blesserais ma fierté si c'était moi qui criait comme une cinglé dans les rue avec un crie de cochon écorchait ou d'autruche. » termina-t-elle avec un regard dégoutées.

«Haha » rigola Chrome. « Mais tu sais je préfère la Yuuki-san que je connais. Celle qui est toujours honnête, dit ce qu'elle pense et est naturellement belle avec ses cheveux ni court ni longs, qui lui arrive un peu près au dessus de la poitrine et une franche qui est ovale qui fait le contour de son visage qu'à la Itagaki-san qui à des cheveux longs jusqu'au fesses avec une frange où on ne voit plus ses yeux, qui cries avec une voix de cochon écorchait et qui n'as que des défauts » termina Chrome.

« Ma voix ne ressemble pas à un cochon écorchait ! » cria Yuuki

« Mais tu l'as dit toi même tout à l'heure Yuuki-san » dit Chrome.

Toi. Je vais te baffer ! Mais comme je suis gentille je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi ! Soi reconnaissante !

«Très bien. Maintenant la sortie est juste en face de toi. A cinq pas d'ici » dit Yuuki avec une aura noire autour d'elle.

« ...D'accord » _Je comptais partir_ arrivé à la porte « Comment va ta jambe droite ? » demanda Chrome avec une voix remplie de remord.

« Elle va très bien. Tu sais si tu t'inquiète que pour une seule jambe, l'autre va être jalouse » dit Yuuki en essayant de rigoler, en vain.

« Mais ! - »

« Rentre. » dit Yuuki fermement « Ta famille va s'inquiétez pour toi » dit Yuuki avant de se lever et rentrer chez elle.

« Très bien » _Mais il est à peine quatorze heures_.

.

.

**Résidence des Sawada**

« Gio-nii tu as entendu ? » demanda une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux marron et une coiffure indomptable.

« Oui ! Tsu-chan ! Papa rentre aujourd'hui ! » répondit le dénommé Gio-nii qui avait lui aussi une coiffures indomptables mais blonds. Sans les cheveux longs.

« Oui ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! » dit la dénommé Tsu-chan en mettant les couvercles sur la table.

« Oui ! »

« LES ENFANTS VOTRE PAPA EST RENTREE ! » cria un homme blond en claquant bien fort les portes d'entrés.

« Papa ! » cria les deux enfants en même temps en sautant dans les bras de leur père.

.

**A table**

« Alors racontait moi votre journée les enfants » déclara le père de la famille des Sawada. Sawada Iemitsu.

« Oh, normal. Juste qu'il y a une fille qui n'arrête pas de me prendre pour son mari depuis que je l'ai touché la main pour l'aider à ramasser ses sacs de courses » dit Giotto en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ce souvenir.

« Hahahahahaha, et bien ça prouve que tu es populaire grand-frère » dit Tsu-chan « Quand à moi rien d'anormal, sauf la fois ou Chrome s'est arrêtait. »

« S'arrêtait ? » demanda les deux hommes curieux.

« Eh bien s'arrêtait au sens propre terme. Elle ne bougeait plus, parlait plus et ne clignait même plus des yeux ! Ça faisait peur ! » cria Tsu-chan.

« Tsunami ce n'est pas bien de dire des choses comme ça » dit son père « N'oublie pas qu'elle est une de tes gardiennes »

« Mais papa, Tsuna à raison Chrome était bizarre aujourd'hui, très bizarre même. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas Tsuna, en tant qu'amie et patron tu te dois de savoir ce qu'il se passe chez ta gardienne de brouillard. Est-ce qu'elle est malade ou à un problème » termina son père

« En t'écoutant, j'avais l'impression d'être avec mon professeur » dit Giotto après un silence

« Pareil pour moi » dit Tsunami.

« Eh bien les enfants que diriez-vous de dormir avec votre papa ce soir ? » demanda Iemitsu

« NON MERCI ! » s'exclama les deux enfants en même temps.

Après la demande de leur père, Giotto et Tsunami partit chacun de leurs côté avec des excuses tel que 'trop de devoirs' ou 'occupé avec le conseil des étudiants.'

.

.

**Résidence des Itagaki**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Dans quelle galère je me suis encore mis ?

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

Quelque temps après le départ de Chrome, Tsunayuuki sortit de la maison pour aller rejoindre quelqu'un au parc.

_Parc_

Où est cette foutue banquière ? Là ? Non.

Alors là-bas ? Non plus.

Bon peut-être de l'autre cote ? Encore moins.

Al-

« Tsunayuuki ! » cria une voie féminine

« Toi ! »

« Viens t'asseoir. Je t'ai acheté une glace. » dit la banquière en lui tendant une glace.

« Merci. » dit Yuuki en savourant sa glace « Et quand est-ce que tu vas m'appeler Yuuki au lieu de Tsunayuuki ? » demanda Yuuki

« Quand tu auras remonté dans mon estime » déclara la banquière en prenant une gorgée de son café.

« Quel genre de réponse c'est ça ? » demanda Yuuki en haussant les sourcils.

« Quand tu seras devenue normal et que tu aura passé le stade de l'enfant gâte en jouant au groupie et guignol » dit la banquière en la regardant droit les yeux remplis de colère.

« Qui joue au guignol et groupie ?! » demanda Yuuki en fronçant les sourcils.

« A part toi qui d'autre ? » dit la banquière moqueur

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour me parler de ça Aria. » dit Yuuki en colère.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi alors ? Tsu-na-yuu-ki ? » demanda Aria en feignant l'ignorante.

« Ecoute je ne veux pas parler de cette histoire avec toi » dit Yuuki.

« Donc tu vas encore fuir ? Dis-moi tu vas fuir combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'à que je sois satisfaite ? Contente ? Maintenant épargne moi tes paroles de bonnes amie et aide moi à me débarrasser de l'Arcobaleno » dit Yuuki en soupirant

« Eh bien, c'est un peu impossible. Reborn t'a dans son champ de visions. »

« Et bien tu diras à ce Reborn que tu as entendu des rumeurs sur moi comme quoi je suis une grande fan, des photos d'eux accrochées partout chez moi ! Fin de l'histoire. »

« C'est plus profond que ça. Dis moi Tsunayuuki peut-tu me dire en détail ce qui s'est passé mardi ? » demanda Aria

« Ahaha très drôle comme si je pouvais te le cacher. »

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

_Dans la classe d'Itagaki_

Haut parleurs : Itagaki Tsunayuuki est demander dans le bureau des professeurs je répète Itagaki Tsunayuuki est demander dans le bureau des professeurs.

Après l'appel et l'autorisation de son professeur Itagaki Tsunayuuki sorti de sa classe pour se rendre dans le bureau des professeurs.

«Vous voulez me voir Madame ou Monsieur ? » demanda Yuuki incertains

« Vous êtes invité à vous rendre dans la salle des Arcobaleno » déclara le professeur

Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ? Moi ? Invité chez les Arcobaleno ? Excusez-moi je crois qu'hier soir j'ai mal lavé une oreille.

« Pouvez-vous répéter ? » demanda Yuuki

« J'ai dit que tu es invité chez les Ar-co-ba-le-no »

Encore une fois, je crains que ce ne soit une oreille mais les deux oreilles que j'ai mal lavées hier soir.

« Pardon ? »

« Bon écouté je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Sortez ! » s'écria le professeur en virant Yuuki dehors.

Bon je n'ai plus qu'à retourner en classe et penser que c'était un rêve...

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Attend me dit pas que ce mec Colonello est tombé amoureux de moi ? Remarque qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de moi. Non mais là il est tombé pour la groupie. Celle qui à dit qu'elle voulait un enfant qui s'appelait Arlili ou je ne sais plus quoi et Cracrocra un truc du genre. Il aime ce genre de type de filles ? Attend et s'il va vraiment demander de l'épouser et ses amis sont ses témoins ? Nah, pas possibles.

_Salle des Arcobaleno_

Mais putain ce truc est un labyrinthe ! Pire même !

Toc Toc

« Entrez » dit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte

1

2

3

« Kyaaaaaaaaa ! Colonello ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si courageux pour me demander de t'épouser devant tout tes amis ! C'est tellement magnifique ! » s'exclama Yuuki en s'accrochant à Colonello et en faisant semblant de pleurer.

« T-t-toi ! Qu-qu-que f-f-fa-fai-fait tu là ? » demanda Colonello avec peur. C'est première fois qu'il voyait une fan aussi folle.

« Euh Reborn , Fon c'est cette personne que vous voulez nous présenter ? » demanda une fille avec des cheveux verts et un tatouage sur la joue.

« Euh,non, je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas la fille que j'ai rencontré » déclara Fon nerveusement

« Dit moi Colonello, tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais une fiancé. » dit Reborn amusée à l'horreur de Colonello.

« Kyaaaaaaaa ! Oh mon dieu ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte mais je suis dans la salle de l'Arcobaleno ! » cria Yuuki. _Allez vous attendez quoi pour me virer._

«Comme tu peux le voir - » commença Luce, la chef des Arcobaleno.

« Oh mon dieu ! Pardonnez mon impolitesse ! Laissez-moi vous préparer du thé » dit Yuuki en se précipitant dans la cuisine de l'Arcobaleno.

_Côté Arcobaleno_

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de fille Colonello » dit Reborn en ricanant

« M'en parle pas. Ah mais ce n'est pas toi qui voulais nous là présenter ? » dit Colonello avec un sourire malicieux

« Moi ? Non c'est Fon. Mais un peu normal vu ta mémoire de poissons. Non pire qu'un poisson roug -»

« Reborn, kora ! Je vais te battre kora »

Et c'est repartir pour un tour pensa tout les autres occupants.

_Côté Yuuki_

Alors huit verres. Deux cuillères d'huile de tournesol, deux cuillères d'huile d'olive, deux cuillères de poivres, deux cuillère de yokman, deux cuillères de lait ainsi que le thé ! Et Maintenant une pomme entière dans chaque verre !

Après avoir mis ces verres dans un plateau, Yuuki les transporta pour les déposer devant chaque Arcobaleno.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Skull

« C'est...comestible même ? » demanda Fon

« Non la question est : est-ce que c'est faisable ? » demanda Colonello

« Non je ne pense pas mais c'est incroyable que quelqu'un puisse faire...ça » dit Luce avec une envie de vomir

Pendant que les Arcobaleno débattait sur le 'thé' que Yuuki avait fait.

Yuuki quand à elle montra tout les photos que sa banquière lui avait envoyé d'eux. Même ceux qui étaient impossible à prendre.

« Je sais que vous allez aimez mon thé ! Maintenant je vais aller dire à tous mes amis que Colonello, non que mon chère fiancé m'a présenté à ses amis » dit Yuuki avant de partir en courant.

**Fin du Flash Back**

.

.

.

.

« Voilà ce qui s'est passé » dit Yuuki en soupirant

« Tu leurs as vraiment fait ça à boire ? » demanda Aria

« Oui. Vas-y marre toi .»

« Hahahahahahahahah même si tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec Yuuki tu es assez drôle d'une certaine façon »

Mais je suis Yuuki ! Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !

« Bon maintenant que j'ai fais ça je pense qu'ils ne voudront plus me voir »

« Au contraire »

« Comment ça au contraire ? »

« Pour les autres ça a peut-être marché mais sur Reborn ça à fait l'effet inverse. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, dès que tu es partie il a commencé à rigoler en disant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. »

« Bah c'est bien pour lui mais pourquoi tu dit ça ? »

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que au lieu de te conduire comme une groupie tu t'es conduis comme quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'est une groupie et à fait ce qu'elle pensait qu'une groupie ferait »

« Arg ! » cria Yuuki frustré n'y comprenant rien.

« Dit moi, quand une fan voit son idole qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda Aria en haussant un sourcille.

« Elle l'acclame ? »

« Non. Et si c'était un chanteur ? »

« Elle chanterait ? »

« Non. Si une centaine de groupie ensemble voyait leur idole alors el - »

« Elle lui arrache ses vêtements ! »

« Bingo ! Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi ? »

« Leur faire du thé et montrer des photos d'eux qui m'on fait ressembler à une harceleuse.»

« Et ? » demanda Aria amusée

« Et j'aurais dû arracher leurs vêtements en prenant des photos avec eux » dit Yuuki en soupirant « Mais attend si je vais ça je vais ressembler à une perverse ! »

« Parce que tu n'es l'ai pas peut-être ?» demand

« Bien-sûr que non ! » dit Yuuki avant d'ajouter « Mais pourquoi les autres arcobaleno étaient silencieux ? »

« Skull, a eu une mauvaise ou plutôt une traumatisante expérience. Lors d'un concours de motard il s'est retrouvé en caleçon avec des cœurs, griffures et les trucs du genre sur le corps devant des milliers de gens. Depuis il évite de les confronter. » dit Aria avant de rigoler.

« Hahahahaha ! Et il ne s'est pas défendu ? »

Mais comment il a fait pour se faire arracher les vêtements ?

« Non, il ne faisait que de criait à l'aide. »

« Mais cela n 'explique pas les autres ? Enfin leurs silences »

« Verde, devait à mon avis être juste venue parce que Luce, celle avec un tatou -»

« Mais tu as le même »

« C'est de famille. Maintenant je peux finir ? »

« Oui »

« Comme je le disais plutôt avant que tu ne me coupe » dit Aria en colère « Verde devait être là qu'au début puis est repartie, pareil pour Viper ou Mammon. A mon avis ils sont partis dès qu'ils sont entendus ta voix. Remarque j'aurais fais la chose. »

« Haha très drôle. Tellement drôle que je rigole » dit Yuuki en souriant, avec un sourire forcé et crispé.

« Tu as vu ça. Quand à Lal Mirch elle devait être occupée avec son boulot. »

« Okay disons qu'avec ce que tu m'as dit sa m'aide énormément. Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

« Tu aurais pu t'en sortir si tu n'aurais pas montré les photos ou te serais évanouie on en serait pas là. »

« M'évanouir est hors de question. Étant donnée que tu ne peux pas m'aider sur ce point je m'en vais. »

« Attend » l'arrêta Aria en lui tendant une enveloppe.

« Encore ? Tu ne peux pas m'envoyez par message comme tout personne normal qui sait utiliser un téléphone. »

« Regarde d'abord avant de parler. C'est un cadeau »

« Oh » dit Yuuki en ouvrant l'enveloppe « Je t'envoie par message le nom du prochain 'désespérer'. Sur ce » ajouta Yuuki avant de partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot:<strong> Je sais que explications de l'apparence de Yuuki est mal faite, mais elle sera mieux formulez dans les prochains chapitres.

**Petit mot: **Et oui! C'est inimaginable mais la banquière est bel et bien Aria.

**Petit mot:**

_Voici trois devinettes (je sais encore):_

_1. Quelle est la relation entre Chrome et Yuuki, a votre avis? _

_2. Quelle est la relation entre Aria et Yuuki, a votre avis?_

_3. Que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres?_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu!

Merci de laisser des commentaires (vous n'êtes pas obliger)!

Merci d'avoir lu!


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir ! **

**Synopsie : « **Populaire, Argent, Pouvoirs, ceux qui possèdent ces trois caractéristiques sont ceux qui contrôle notre société. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on croit mais la vérité ceux qui la contrôle ont tous deux caractéristique de plus qui est : la beauté et l'intelligence. Par intelligence je veux dire 'rusé(e)'. Si vous n'avez pas ça vous ne survivrai pas dans ce monde. Et si vous êtes anormal vous serez victimes d'intimidations, alors faîtes comme les autres »

**Couple : **Mystère. Mais il y en aura plusieurs.

**Remarque : **Dans cette fic Nana sera un peu différente de la Nana normal. L'arcobaleno et la première génération sont vivants, enfin surtout la première génération et l'arcobaleno sont des adultes. Univers alternative (un peu de mafia). (FemTsuna).

**Petit mot:** Ce message est dédiés aux personnes qui ont posté un commentaire (ou review en anglais) et merci pour votre soutient

Alsay :Je suis contente que ça ta fais rire. Merci.

Addaline : Mais de rien tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu as le droit, tu peux te permettre. Tu te trompe je ne pense pas avoir de problème avec les verbes, je pense avoir un problème avec le vocabulaire tout simplement (grammaire,verbe,...). Tu étais sinon tu as raison j'ai des problèmes avec les comme tu as la recette du "thé", tu peux essayer XD parce que moi ça ne me tente pas trop XD. Mais je vais essayer d'en faire et la montrer, un jour probablement. Aria et Luce? Dans ce chapitre on les verra, je ne sais pas si ça va te simplifié ou te compliquer encore plus. Je ne pense pas mettre une autre famille à part Nana. Et bien je suis heureuse de t'annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de groupie, peut-être juste un peu? Oui il y a une trahison, quelque part. Eh bien Chrome demande à Yuuki si sa jambe droite va bien, je ne te dirais rien sinon ça va tout gâcher _, désoler. Je ne sais pas. Et bien dans ce chapitre tu verras le passée de trois personnes.

Lorenne: Merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, désolé de te décevoir mais il y aura probablement un peu de politique dedans. Moi aussi. Une dispute? On peut l'appeler comme ça bien, Chrome demande à Yuuki si sa jambe va bien, et le reste je ne te dirais rien,c'est suspense. On peut dire ça comme ça être. Merci. Merci de ton soutient.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong>

.

.

.

**École**

**Déjeuner **

« Oh! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vue Aria » déclara une fille.

« Je peux dire la même chose pour toi Tsunami-chan » répondit Aria avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » lui demanda Tsuna

« Je ne peux pas venir ici ? Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour vous rendre visite? » lui demanda Aria au lieu de répondre.

«Si enfin non mais si enfin non !Enfin voilà quoi! » dit Tsuna en faisant une place à Aria pour qu'elle les rejoigne à table « Bien-sûr que tu peux venir ici! Et quand tu veux! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ».

« Hahaha, plus on est fous, plus on rit, hahahaha. Tu veux des sushis ? » demanda un garçon aux cheveux noirs à Aria.

« Non merci, ça ira. J'ai déjà acheté mon déjeuner à la cafétéria » répondit Aria.

Le déjeuner continue normalement. Enfin avec des bruits, des phrases comme 'je vais te mordre à mort' ou un rire effrayant 'Kufufufu' ou encore un garçon essayant de se transpercer les organes, ses propres organes. Mais sinon tout est normal. Rien d'anormal. Tout va bien.

Jusqu'à que ...

* * *

><p>Aller Chrome.<p>

Tu peux le faire.

Tu peux y arriver.

Pense à ce que Yuuki-san va penser de toi si tu n'arrive même pas à faire une tâche aussi simple.

Si tu ne peux pas faire ça comment tu peux te dire que tu n'es pas un fardeau pour ta famille.

Aller juste un effort.

* * *

><p>« A-ano, bossu » commença Chrome en tripotant sa jupe.<p>

« Oui ? » dit Tsuna

« Puis-je v-vous pos-ser une qu-question ? Personnelle ? » demanda Chrome.

Cette action causa le silence dans la salle.

« B-bien sûr » dit Tsuna. _Peut- être qu'elle veut me parler de son problème ? Mais si c'est à propos de garçon je fais comment ? Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_

« Comment avez-vous fait pour pardonner le boss de la famille Gesso et Shimon ? » demanda Chrome en coupant Tsuna de ses pensées.

« Hein ? » était la seul réponse intelligente que Tsuna pouvait dire. En même temps que le reste de la salle. Sauf pour le grand homme nuage qui à juste haussé un sourcille.

« Kufufufu~ que veux-tu dire par là Nagi ? » demanda un garçon avec la même coiffure que Chrome avec un sourire crispé.

« Oi ! Femme brouillard ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens nous embêter avec cette histoire ?! Tu dérange Juudaime avec tes questions ! »

« G-gokudera-kun calme-toi » dit Tsuna en essayant de calmer Gokudera.

« Kufufufu le toutou devrait rester gentiment à sa place » déclara Mukuro avec un sourire narquois.

« TOI ! J-» commença le dénommé Gokudera.

« S'il vous plaît bossu ! C'est vraiment important pour moi ! » supplia Chrome.

«Euh... » _Mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre moi ! Attend !Calme-toi_ « Eh bien...euh comment l'expliquer...c'est juste que quand je les vois je ne ressens rien envers eux...euh ...ils sont l'air gentils ? » un silence suivit. « Mais ce sont mes amis maintenant, même si pour certaines personnes, ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable et mérite la mort. Je ne veux pas leurs morts et je les ai déjà pardonnées. Ils restent mes amis donc le reste m'importe peu. » termina Tsuna.

Un grand silence.

« Je suis impressionnée par votre discours ! Absolument magnifique ! Digne de votre nom Juudaime ! » dit Gokudera en pleurant, avec une boîte de mouchoirs sortie de nul part.

« Wao ! C'était super Tsuna ! » dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs en tapant des mains, donc l'applaudissait.

« Mer-merci » dit Tsuna toute rouge.

« Mais bossu, vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous venger ? » demanda Chrome en choquant tout le monde avec sa question.

« Eh bien non ? Je veux dire que ça ne servira à rien. Ça n'apportera rien d'autre que le chaos et on ne se sentira pas bien. Je me suis battu contre eux pour défendre et protégé notre avenir. Et puis ce n'était qu'un malentendu au final, non ? De plus ce qui compte c'est l'amitié, peu importe quoi, quel épreuve on restera toujours soudées parce que nous sommes une famille » dit Tsuna avec un doux sourire_. Pourquoi elle me pose toutes ces questions ?_

« Nagi pou -» demanda le garçon qui avait la même coupe que Chrome.

« Merci beaucoup bossu ! » dit Chrome avec le plus beaux sourire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu_. Merci infiniment._

« Juudaime ! Ne vous inquiétez pas jamais moi votre grande homme de droite vous trahira ! Je vous jure fidélité, obéi -» commmença Gokudera.

« Maa,maa, ce que dit Gokudera est vrai nous sommes une famille » dit le gars aux cheveux noirs en mettant ses deux bras autour de Gokudera et Tsuna.

« O-oui » dit Tsuna en rougissant.

« Toi ! Comment oses-tu me couper la parole pendant que je parlais à Juudaime » commença Gokudera pour se faire couper la parole, encore par Yamamoto ou bien Tsuna.

Pourquoi Nagi à-t-elle poser ces question à Tsunami-chan ? Kufufufu ceci n'est pas amusant du tout. Nagi, que me caches-tu ?

« Bon » commença Aria « Je vais vous laisser. C'était toujours amusant d'être avec vous. Surtout pour regarder vos altercations. » termina-t-elle en rigolant.

« Euh...merci ? » dit Tsuna. _Je pense._

« Bien-sûr que tu dois être honoré d'être en présence de Juudaime ! »

« Mais pourquoi ... est-ce que Aria n'a pas la même coupe que ses soeurs? » se demanda Tsuna ne remarquant pas qu'elle disait ses pensées à voix haute « Si je me rappelle, elle avait la même coiffure que sa grande sœur Luce et sa petite sœur Uni, non ? » dit Tsuna en surprenant tout le monde, les restant. D'autres étaient déjà partit. « Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas le dire à voix haute » s'excusa Tsuna en se couvrant la bouche.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que j'aime bien et préfère les cheveux jusqu'à l'épaule qu'au dos ou plus longs. » répondit Aria avec un sourire mélancolique.

« O-oh je vois » dit Tsuna en rougissant.

« Et puis si je mettais le bonnet de famille, une amie à moi se moquera de moi » dit Aria avec un sourire nostalgique. « Bon, eh bien à bientôt » déclara Aria en partant.

Un moment de solitude passa.

« Euh...Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun? Où sont passé les autres? » demanda Tsuna à ses deux amis.

« Merde ! Ces bâtard ont dû s'enfuir pendant qu'on parler avec Aria ! Ces lâches ! » rugit Gokudera en colère.

« Hahahaha, je vois » dit Tsuna nerveusement en essayant de calmer son ami, malheureusement avec Yamamoto essayant de l'aider ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses.

* * *

><p><strong>Parc<strong>

Dans un parc, au milieu de la nuit, plutôt le soir, une jeune fille était assise toute seule sur l'un des bancs du parc. Elle portait une capuche, de ce fait on ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back **

« Eh Tsuna, on peut venir chez toi ce soir ? » entendit Yuuki depuis l'autre bâtiment.

« Oi ! Idiot ! Ne parle pas de façon si désinvolte à Juudaime ! Et ne t'invite pas ! Elle ne veut pas de toi ! Mais Juudaime moi je viendrais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous aurez 100 à votre prochain test. » entendit Yuuki, encore une fois mais cette fois d'une voix différente.

« Haha même si je dis non vous viendrez quand même » entendit Yuuki pour se retourner face aux propriétaires des voix.

Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme. Elle ne pensait pas se retrouver face à ça. Cette situation.

**Fin du Flash Back**

.

.

.

.

Il va falloir faire profile bas. Encore plus qu'avant. Bien plus.

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back : **

_Japon_

_Hokkaido _

_Classe_

« Classe ! Se taire vous avez une nouvelle camarade ! Accueillez là chaleureusement ! » déclara la maîtresse de la classe.

« Bonjour. Je suis Itagaki Tsunayuuki. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Prenez soin de moi et j'espère et, je veux qu'on soit tous amis » déclara Itagaki Tsunayuuki âgée de 6 six en se courbant.

Elle portait une robe noir, avait des cheveux longs qui lui arrivées jusqu'au bas du dos et une touffe indomptable.

**Fin du Flash Back **

.

.

.

.

J'aimerais tellement retournée à cette époque. Où tout était parfait, où j'avais encore mon innocence, où je pouvais rester la fille à sa maman et qui ne grandira jamais dans sa tête. Enfin plutôt le collège.

_Ring Ring_

Téléphone :

« Oui maman ? »

« Tsu-chan, dépêche de toi de rentrer à la maison, ça va refroidir sinon. »

« J'arrive dans environ quinze minutes. Ne mange pas tout le dessert. A tout de suite. »

« Tsu-chan ! Comme si maman était ce genre de personnes. Bis »

C'est parce que tu es ce genre de personnes que j'ai dit ça. Je me souviens encore comme si c'était hier, ce que tu as fait quand je suis arrivé en retard.

* * *

><p><strong>Résidence des Giglio Nero <strong>

« Oh Aria tu es rentrée » déclara une voix féminine.

« Oui Luce » dit Aria.

« Mou~ je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêtait de m'appelait comme ça. Appelle-moi comme quand on était enfant 'Luce-nee' » dit Luce avec une moue.

« Hahahaha, je devrais ? » dit Aria avec un petit rire.

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back :**

Dans un parc, deux filles couraient, enfin une coursait l'autre.

Celle qui se faisait courser était une fille d'une dizaine d'année, non plus jeune, avait des cheveux marron, hyper long et une coiffures ou touffe indomptables et portait un uniforme d'école élémentaire.

Et la fille qui la coursait était un peu près du même âge que l'autre fille ou peut-être plus vieille, avait des cheveux vert et un tatouage en forme de fleur sur la joue, elle avait une coupe au carré qui lui arrivait jusqu'au cou et portait le même uniforme scolaire que l'autre fille.

« Attend moi Yuuki ! » dit une petite fille de d'une dizaine d'année.

« Et pourquoi ? La seule personne que j'écoute c'est le pigeon qui à fais sa grosse commission sur ta tête hier. » dit Yuuki avec un air de pitié et moqueur.

« Je l'ai esquivé ! »

« Alors pourquoi t'en avais sur toi ? »

« J'en avais sur les vêtement ! Pas sur la tête ! »

« Non, je t'assure, tes vêtements était propre. C'était plutôt tes cheveux qui ne l'était pas, enfin ta tête »

« C'est parce que tu es aveugle ! »

« D'après le dermatologue, mes yeux sont en parfaits santés. Merci de t'inquiétez pour eux, mais ils vont bien je t'assure. »

« .ha très drôle. En plus, j'en sûr que c'est toi qui à fait le coup »

« Donc tu avoue que t'en à eu sur la tête et non sur les vêtements »

« Yuuki ! »

« Bah quoi ? Je ne fais que de répéter ce que tu dis. Je ne déforme rien .»

« Tu déforme tout ! D ! »

« J'aurais tellement voulue prendre une photo ou même une vidéo. Mais malheureusement, non. Ma mère à dit que j'étais trop jeune pour avoir un portable. »

« Arrêtons de parler de cette accident ! » cria Aria en fronçant les sourcilles_. Heureusement que tu n'avais pas de portable à ce-moment là. _

« Fais-moi oublier cette histoire alors. Mais comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce merveilleux moment où j'ai juré allégeance, fidélité et obéissance à ce pigeon qui t'as fait un joli caca sur ta tête hier ? » demanda Yuuki.

« Yuuki !Comme je le disais c'était sur les vêtemnts! » cria Aria puis faisait des gestes bizarres comme pour se dire de se calmer, d'expirer et d'inspirer. « Okay, j'ai compris. Maintenant oublions tout cela, tu t'es moquer, je me suis énerver, satisfaite ? » demanda Aria.

« Non » répondit Yuuki avec un grand sourire « Et je vais te le rappeler jusqu'à que tu sois marié et ait des enfants. Oups,je ne sais même pas si tu auras un marie non un petit-ami en premier lieu non même pas quelqu'un qui tomberas amoureux de toi » dit Yuuki, puis après quelques secondes de silence, elle était par terre tellement elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Toi ! C'est pas gentil tout ça ! »

« Mais j'ai jamais dit que je l'étais »

« T -»

« Bref va m'acheter une boisson, j'ai soif »

« Va t'en acheter toi-même, je ne suis pas ton esclave »

« Si tu l'es. Et moi comparé à toi je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille sans défense, sans argent. Et toi tu es tout le contraire de moi, tu es riche alors va m'en acheter »

« Ce n'e -»

« Alors je vais te le dire d'une autre façon. Ce n'était pas une demande » dit Yuuki, envoyant des frissons à Aria.

« - » commença Aria en ouvrant la bouche.

« Un conseil, si tu veux survivre dans cette jungle fais pareil que les autres. Si tu es à Rome fais comme les romains. Si tu es à Hokkaido alors fais comme les habitants d'Hokkaido. Donc si tu es à cette école fais comme les élèves de cette école. » dit Yuuki

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais suivre cette règle mais toi si, tu verras, ça t'aideras dans le futur, crois moi » dit Yuuki avec mini sourire « Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ça. »

**Fin du Flash Back**

.

.

.

.

Menteuse. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que ne te rabaissera jamais à ce niveau ? Mais c'est toi, tu étais la première entre nous deux à t'abaisser à cette stupide règle. En plus tu as dit que tu me rappelleras ce souvenir horrible jusqu'a que j'ai des enfants. Menteuse.

« ...A ! ...Ria ! Aria ! » cria Luce

« Désolé, tu disais ? »

« Aria ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! Tu devrais écouter quand ta sœur te parle ! » dit Luce « Je disais que tu devrais m'appeler comme le fait Uni 'Luce-nee' ou 'Luce-nee-san' ou bien 'Onee-chan' ou encore 'Lu-nee-chan' ! Je ne sais pas moi y a beaucoup de surnom pour appeler une grande sœur ! »

« Si tu veux. Bon allons manger j'ai super faim tout d'un coup » dit Aria en partant en direction de la salle à manger

« Ne m'ignore pas ! »

**A table **

« Aria » commença une femme avec le même tatouage que Aria et Luce mais sur la joue droite au lieu de gauche « pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas tes cheveux pousser cette fois ? » lui demanda-t-elle. _Enfin cette semaine._

« Non »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'en ai pas envie tout simplement »

« Je vois. Et j'aurais probablement la même réponse si je te demandais de m'appeler 'Okaa-san' au lieu de maman, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en soupirant.

« Exactement »

« Mais pourquoi Aria ? Je veux dire quand on était jeune on avait la même coiffure et tout le monde disait qu'on était jumelle. Je trouvais ça super mignon » dit Luce en faisant une moue.

« Les choses ont changées depuis Luce. »

« Aria-nee, pourquoi ne porte-tu pas le bonnet de famille ? » lui demanda une nouvelle voix.

« Uni, je ne le porte pas parce que je ne veux pas, enfin si. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas. » dit Aria

« Très bien, je respect tes choix Aria » dit sa mère.

« Merci maman » dit Aria avec un doux sourire.

.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

Dans une allée, deux filles d'une quinzaine d'année, enfin une d'une quinzaine et une autre d'une dizaine d'année marchait en direction d'un temple. Pour aller prier probablement.

« Yuuki ? » demanda la fille d'une quinzaine d'année

« Oui, Aria ? » répondit la fille d'une dizaine d'année

« Pourquoi tu t'es coupée les cheveux ? En plus où est passé ta touffe indomptable ? » demanda Aria

« Oh ça ? Je les ai coupées. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'en ai envie. Je préfère les cheveux mi-longs, ceux qui arrivent à peine jusqu'à la poitrine. »

« Mais tu étais obligée de couper ta touffe ? »

« Eh bien, je suis plus belle comme ça, en plus je me fais trop remarquer quand j'ai cette coiffure. Oh et je t'ai pas dit je vais à Tokyo. »

« T-tu d-démén-nage ? » demanda Aria choquée.

« Oui. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? J'ai peut-être oubliée ? » se demanda Yuuki.

« Toi ! Pourquoi tou -»

« Tu sais, tu devrais te couper les cheveux. » commença Yuuki en touchant les cheveux d'Aria, plutôt en jouant avec « Je ne dis pas que tu dois te raser les cheveux puisqu'ils sont déjà court mais de les couper d'une autre façon, peut-être d'une façon plus décontracté, ça te correspondrait mieux. Une coiffure où tu te sentirais à l'aise. » déclara Yuuki avec un doux sourire « J'ai vu les photos chez toi. Tu voulais les cachées mais fouineuse et maladroite que je suis, j'ai fait tomber une photo où tu avais essayé de cacher, et j'ai, bien sûr regarder. Sur la photo tout le monde avait la même coiffure, vêtements, tout sauf toi. Ne te compare pas à elles. Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Les autres ne le voit pas mais moi je le vois, tu es une magnifique et merveilleuse fille Aria. Je serais toujours là pour toi et croirait toujours en toi même si le monde entier dit que tu mens, parce que tu es mon amie. » termina Yuuki avec Aria qui avait des petites larmes. « Reste juste toi même » ajouta Yuuki.

**Fin du Flash Back**

.

.

.

.

Menteuse. Tu m'as mentie de nombreuses fois mais je n'arrive toujours pas à te détester. Peut-être que c'est parce que je suis une idiote qui veut encore croire en toi et en tes paroles et qu'un jour tu redeviendras ce que tu étais.

« Aria !Aria !Aria ! » cria sa mère

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu nous ignore ! » cria Luce

« Rectification, c'est la deuxième fois que je t'ignore Luce » dit Aria. _Je crois que j'ai trop traînée avec Yuuki dans le passé. _

« Aria ! » réprima un peu sa mère.

« Sinon, euh pourquoi tu ne porte pas le bonnet ? » demanda Uni encore une fois, essayant de changer de sujet.

« Parce que » commença Aria « Une amie m'a dit quelque chose de très agréable dessus » dit Aria. _Je ne t'avais pas déjà répondu plus tôt ?_

« Je vois » dit sa mère. Non enfaîte,elle ne voyait ne comprenait rien tout court.

« Je suis confuse » dit Luce

« Elle doit être très importante pour toi cette amie »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Bon mangeons le dessert »

« Oui » déclara les autres filles.

* * *

><p><strong>Maison des Itagaki <strong>

**A table**

Toc Toc

« Tsu-chan, va voir qui c'est. » dit sa mère.

« Oui j'y vais _» C'est juste que tu n'aies pas envie de bouger puisque t'es à fond dans ton feuilleton. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! _

**Devant la porte**

« Chrome ? » Pourquoi elle est là à cet-heure ci? Une fugue ?

« J'aimerais te donner ma réponse »

« Ça pouvait pas attendre un autre jour, parce qu'il est tard là » _Et aussi parce que j'ai un feuilleton à regarder ! _

« C'est vraiment important pour moi Yuuki-san » commença Chrome « Je...je voulais devenir ami avec toi depuis longtemps, depuis notre première rencontre. Quand je suis venue te rendre visite, le fait de me venger ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit mais quand tu m'as dit que tu ne t'excuserais pas, j'ai, je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je me suis tut. Mais je veux vraiment devenir ton ami » plaida Chrome. _Tu m'as toujours sauvée la vie. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Flash Back :**

_« Donne moi ça, je vais le faire. »_

_« Regard, c'est comme ça qu'on fait »_

_« Si tu ne dis rien personne ne vas te respecter et savoir ce que tu pense. Et tu seras toujours une victimes »_

_« Si on te dit que tu ferais mieux de mourir alors tu n'as qu'a répondre que si tu meurs tu viendras les hanter jusqu'à qu'ils se suicident mais qu'au lieu de te dire ça, qu'ils soient des hommes et ait des couilles pour te tuer au lieu d'être toujours avec leurs bande de chien. Sans eux ils ne sont qu'une merde.» _

**Fin du Flash Back**

_._

_._

_._

_._

« On ne l'es pas déjà ? » demanda Yuuki en regardant tout les deux secondes derrière la porte.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Chrome. _Pourquoi elle fait que de se retournait_ ?

« Mais tu ne veux vraiment pas les noms de ceux qui t'ont fait subir ça ? » demanda Yuuki la tête derrière la porte.

« Non, je ne veux plus rien avoir avec eux. Si je fais ça, je serais comme eux, même pire.»

« Très bien. Mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Enfin ce qui t'a mis dans cette voie. » dit Yuuki avec cette fois la tête dehors, regardant Chrome dans les yeux.

« Une personne très importante pour moi »

« Bravo Chrome ! Tu as répondu à la première question ! Tu es très intelligente ! Maintenant il ne manque plus que la deuxième question » dit Yuuki en applaudissant. _Remarquez le sarcasme. Si c'était pour me dire ça, ce n'était pas la peine. Au moins donne-moi son nom à cette personne. _

« J'y ai réfléchis. Tout le monde doit m'avoir oubliée. J'étais juste une victime parmi tant d'autre. Maintenant, ils doivent tous avoir changé, continué leurs vie depuis le temps. Et moi, je ne suis qu'une idiote qui reste attaché au passé, sans avancer. Un fardeau »_ Toujours aussi sarcastique à ce que je vois. _

« Chrome, je... » dit Yuuki en baissant les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de dire quelque chose. Je pense qu'ils sont tous en train de s'amuser. Alors pourquoi pas moi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de m'amuser, si seulement ce n'était pas moi, pourquoi dois-je souffrir, qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Me suis-je demandé. » dit Chrome avec un petit sourire. _Et d'autres questions de ce genre. _

« Chrome... »

« Hahaha, tu devrais voir ta tête en ce moment. Ce genre de tête ne te correspond pas. Tu devrais sourire au lien de faire cette tête d'enterrement. »

« Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, je ne m'excuserais pas ni pour mes actes ni pour leurs actes. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être amis. »

« Tu n'es pas en train de me mentir j'espère ? »

« Si j'étais en train de mentir je ne dirais pas cela mais plutôt des excuses. » dit Yuuki avec un sourire moqueur « Mais à une condition »

« Laquelle ? » commença Chrome

« Que tu arrête de te sentir coupable pour ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la faute de personne. C'était un accident parmi tant d'autre. Nous étions justes au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de chose. C'est juste que nous sommes moins chanceuse que d'autres.»

« Mais c'était ma faute ! C'est arrivé par ma faute ! »

« Tu écoute quand on te parle, je t'ai dis que ce n'étais pas ta faute. Si tu dois accuser quelqu'un c'est Dieu. C'est lui qui à causé cela. Alors arrêt de te torturer. Et enlève cette idée stupide de la tête sinon tu n'avanceras pas. Je sais que cet événement est quelque chose de traumatisant pour toi. Je ne te dis pas de l'oublier mais de la surmonter, de faire avec et surtout d'avancer avec. Tu n'es pas seule. Je serais là, cette fois. On surmontera ça ensemble. » commença Yuuki, en regardant Chrome qui allait pleurait d'une seconde à l'autre « Aller , viens par ici » termina Yuuki en tirant Chrome pour lui faire un câlin. « Là, là, c'est bien tu peux pleurer. Tu as été très courageuse. »

Dans la nuit, enfin plutôt le soir, on entendait la voix d'une fille pleurait disant qu'elle était désolé et une autre voix qui disait que ce n'était pas grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot:<strong> Comme vous l'avez remarqué dans ce chapitre, je me suis très probablement trompé sur les surnoms (comment 'A' appelle 'B'). Si je me suis trompé, pouvez vous me dire comment la personne les appelle dans le manga? (comme: Est ce que Gokudera appelle Aria, Aria ou par un autre nom?)

**Petit mot** : Désolé si le chapitre n'était pas très drôle mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera probablement plus long et aura plus d'humour.

**Petit mot:** J'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Quand vous lisez dans un des chapitre et que tout d'un coup sa coupe qu'est que vous faîtes? (comme dans le chapitre 1: "L'i-")

a/ Veut jeter son ordinateur ou téléphone?

b/ Crie de colère ou de frustrations?

c/Passe son chemin

d/Autre

(Vous n'êtes pas, évidemment, obligé d'y répondre)

**Petit mot:**_Voici comme d'habitude les devinettes_

_1/Pourquoi Aria ne porte pas son bonnet? Qu'est-ce que son ami à bien pu lui dire?_

_2/Que va-t-il se passer dans le ou les prochains chapitres?_

_Merci pour votre soutient !_

Merci de laisser un commentaire !

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
